thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mess (SWB)
"Mess" is the first and debut episode of Season 3 of Survivors We Become. It is the 13th episode overall. Synopsis The survivors find their new home isn't completely safe. Plot Spencer, Cathy, Rebecca, Mike and Mitch enter the camp after Samantha and look around. There's tents and RVs scattered around, a few small houses built as well. Mitch says, "Well, you've got this place set up pretty well." Samantha smiles, thanking him. "I'd hope so. Peter did everything he could to set this place up." Cathy watches a few of the survivor kids run past. "Who's Peter?" She asks. "Peter Baren. He built the camp. He's my best friend since childhood." Samantha replies as she begins leading them around camp. "I'll have Lester and Terry start setting up your tents. If anyone wants to set up their own, tell them to find one of them." A broad man approaches and tells Samantha that people are beginning to settle nicely before noticing Spencer and the others. He introduces himself as Peter. Samantha says, "Peter, this is Spencer, Rebecca, Mike, Cathy and Mitch. They're Billie's friends from The Reserve." Peter realizes who they are and smiles wider. "Well, welcome! Billie told us a lot about you all." He motions for them to follow him and they make their way to the dining area. He says they need more leadership around here, and if they're as good at leading as Billie has said, then they should stick around. In the morning, Stevie wakes up and sees Billie isn't in the tent. She fixes her hair and clothes and emerges from the tent. She makes her way around before finding Billie and Mitch together at a picnic table, eating breakfast. Stevie looks down slightly, backing away from the area. She backs into a boy carrying a box of food, making him drop it. She quickly helps him pick up the packages, placing them in the box. "I'm sorry... I didn't look where I was going." She says before looking at the boy. The boy laughs and shakes his head. "It's cool. Only an accident." Stevie chuckles and starts walking away. The boy looks at her. "Hey, wait!" He calls, getting her turn around. "My friends and I are having a bonfire tonight. You should come with." Stevie shrugs, smirking at him. "I don't think so. I don't even know what your name is." The boy walks closer. "My name's Will." He greets. She nods. "Stevie." She says back. "So, now that we know each other, you coming with?" He asks. Stevie nods, turning away again. Will watches her walk away. Meanwhile, the pack is moving on from The Reserve. They are trailing a group running down a road. One of the group turns and is shown to be Tobias. He shoots at a few of the biters, but Dani grabs his arm. "Come on, we need to keep running!" "If we do that, we won't be safe!" He says. Angel calls to them, her and Maggie a few yards in front of them. She points forward to a few cars that were in a wreck. "We can hide in there!" The four of them see no better way out, so they run into the abandoned vehicles. Angel opens one door and shrieks, seeing Chase and Andrea inside. "Angel, you're-" "No time for a reunion, the pack's here!" Angel whispers, jumping in with them. The Maras' and The Nickols' are in another vehicle, the McLemores' in the one beside them. The pack begins walking past, all of them waiting for it to be gone. At the camp, Stevie is with Will and his friends. She is dancing and drinking, catching Will's eye. As the partying goes on, he ends up kissing her. Later, she returns to her tent drunk, Billie waking up to see her. He asks where she was, saying it's late. "Oh, so you're the only one who can go have fun with boys at night? Fuck you, Billie, you're a hypocrite!" She slurs, pulling her sleeping bag over her. Billie rolls his eyes. "You know, you're a bitch when you drink." He says. Stevie flips him off. "Whatever... I made out with that cute guy, so in your face!" She says. Billie looks concerned. "Cute guy? What cute guy?" He asks. She crosses her arms. "Well, if you must know..." She says, sounding annoyed. "His name's Will. And he's cool and shit." Billie shakes his head. "Absolutely not. Will isn't a guy you should be around." "Since when are you against making friends and seeing the best in people and being nice?" "Since I was trapped in a room on fire by a girl I tried being nice to." Stevie rolls her eyes. "Okay, but Will didn't do that." She says. Billie lays down again. "You suck. You act like you're the only one who can be in love." "I'm not acting like that! Stevie, he's not a good guy, I talked to him once and he wants to punch me. I feel like he's dangerous." "Well sometimes you're annoying. Even I want to punch you sometimes." Stevie says without thinking. Billie glares at her. "Go to sleep or get out of the tent." He says. Stevie shrugs and leaves the tent. In Samantha and Peter's cabin, Samantha is seen opening a curtain. Behind it, a spike is shown with Jeff's head on it. She smirks at it. "I got you, bastard." She whispers before punching the head. She closes the curtain and walks out of the room. Three figures move along in the dark, two of them with their hands tied behind their backs and hoods over their heads. The third is holding a gun on them. They stop at the top of a hill. A moving truck drives up and a man jumps out with a gun. He approaches them. The figure with the gun is revealed to be Peter. He rips the hoods off the others, revealing Jonas and Abigail. David examines them. "Great... Gale will be satisfied with these two." David grabs Abigail and Jonas and lead them to the truck, shoving them in the back with several other people. David heads back to the driver's seat and nods at Peter before driving off. Co-Stars *Justin Rain as David *Max Klemm as Jonas *Sara Anne as Abigail *Ross McCall as Lester *Lindsley Register as Terry *Carlos Navarro as Alvin Deaths *None Your Rating How would you rate "Mess" as a whole? (If it's a low score, I'd love to hear why in the comments.) 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Trivia *First appearance of Peter Baren. *First appearance of Alvin. *First appearance of Lester. *First appearance of Terry. *First appearance of Alvin. *First appearance of David. Category:Survivors We Become Category:Episodes (SWB)